1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to pistons for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to pistons for two-stroke engines.
2. Related Art
A two-stroke or two-cycle engine is a type of internal combustion engine which completes a power cycle in only one crankshaft revolution. Typically, two-stroke engines have a relatively higher power-to-weight ratio, are more compact and are lighter than four-stroke engines. Two-stroke engines also typically have fewer moving parts than four stroke engines. Although two-stroke engines are commonly known for their use in small engine applications, such as outboard motors, chain saws, motorcycles and lawn mowers, they also have significant use in heavy duty diesel engine applications, such as for ships, locomotives and trucks.
There are also various types of pistons which are used in two-stroke engines, and there are many factors which influence the design of these pistons. Some of these features include size, weight, material, strength and durability. In engines which have significantly high pressures and temperatures, cooling of the pistons during use is also a factor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved pistons for two-stroke engines. It is also an object to provide steel pistons which are relatively light in weight (i.e. have less mass) and which can be adequately cooled to prevent overheating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pistons which help provide improved fuel economy for a two-stroke engine and also help reduce toxic emissions.